Heart to Heart
by Peachie
Summary: Setting: One month after the game is beaten. Kairi is stranded on the island and Sora is in Traverse town. Each of them longs for the other, but someone else has quite different plans for them. Read and review!!! Sora/Kairi, slight Selphie/Tidus
1. Relivings of the past

**************************************************************************  
Author's note: I do not own Kairi, Sora, Riku, or any other related characters. They are  
copyrighted br Square and Disney. Booya.  
Another note: Stuff in ~~~~~~ is a flashback, and when it ends it's back to reality. Thank  
you. Have fun reading!!! ^^ and everything in ======= is switching to the other   
character at the same time  
**************************************************************************  
  
Heart to heart  
  
Chapter one: Relivings of the past  
  
Kairi stood on the soft sand of the shore of Destiny Islands. It was late at night   
and the wind was whipping through her hair, brushing it softly against her cheeks. It had   
been a month since she had last seen Sora. Her soft, youthful face was in a slight, loving   
smile as she remembered what Sora had said to her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kairi stepped back on the tiny piece of land, glancing around with fearful eyes.  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran to her.  
She looked up, seeing him, "Sora!"  
There was a loud bang and the ground shook, making her gasp and almost fall   
forward, but Sora caught her arm and looked into her eyes, holding her hand and speaking   
as the tiny plot of land was drifting away.  
"Kairi, remember what you said before?" there was fear in his eyes, that she   
rememberd well, "I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you... I promise!"  
She took one last look into his eyes, hers full of fear now also. "I know you will!"  
Their hands were torn from eachother, and she felt as if she would cry. She never   
had wanted anyone to hold her so badly, she just wanted Sora to be there with her...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek softly, leaving a wet path. On her other cheek,   
another tear rolled its way down, and then they later dripped onto the sand below.  
She then remembered standing on the shore... looking out into that aqua light...   
where she had last seen Sora....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He looked around quickly, then looked back at her, putting his hand   
next to his mouth, in hopes of amplifying his voice, and said something... but Kairi couldn't   
make it out... she wiished she could have heard him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was quickly snapped back into reality by a hand being put on her shoulder.   
She gasped and spun around quickly to see who it was.  
There stood Selphie, Kairi's best friend, wearing a concerend look on her face as   
she wiped away one of Kairi's tears. "Oh Kairi..."  
Selphie's blue eyes were filled with care. "It's alright. He'll come back..."  
Kairi nodded and turned her head back, to look out onto the ocean, where she   
had last seen Sora. "I know he will. He promised."  
  
======================================================  
  
Sora sat on top of the roof of the items shop in Traverse Town. His feet dangled   
over the side, and the Keyblade was set down next to him. Donald and Goofy were below,   
trying to convince him to come down.  
"Sora!" Donald yelled. "You've been up there all day! Come down!"  
He just sighed and rested his cheek in his hand, "Why bother?"  
Goofy sighed seeing him be so caught up thinking of Kairi. "... Listen, we know   
you miss Kairi, but sitting up there just thinking about her isn't going to change nuthin'!"  
Donald nodded. "Yeah! You gotta get back to her!"  
Sora layed down, putting his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah? How."  
Donald paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, maybe Cid knows."  
He sat up. "Hey! You're right! He was always helping us with the Gummi Ship!   
Maybe he does know!"  
Sora was quickly back to his normal, carefree self. He grabbed the Keyblade and   
jumped down to his two comrades. "Let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
Yes, a very short chapter one, I know, I'm sorry. But remember, the more   
reviews, the faster the next chapter comes up! ^^ *Huggles her Sora plushie* I love   
reviews, hate letters, comments, and questions you have I will answer asap! I live online!   
Lol. Bie for now! -Peachie  
************************************************************************** 


	2. A love so strong

**************************************************************************  
Author's note: No reviews. :( Oh well, I expect more this time around...  
please? Anuyways, Chapter two it up, it's also a bit short, but I think   
it'll do....  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: A love so strong  
  
Sora jumped off the roof of the items shop, and landed next to Goofy and   
Donald with a soft patter on the cobblestones. His bright blue eyes were   
lit with excitement at the fact that he may be able to see Kairi again. He  
smiled at his comrads and headed up to where the door the the second   
district is, where he saw Cid standing there as usual.  
"Cid!" he yelled as he ran up to him.  
Cid laughed, "Hey, simmer down kid, what's the rush? You look like ya got  
some Heartless chasin' ya. Take some time to breathe!"  
Sora stopped and breathed in and out heavily. "Cid- do the gummi-ships   
still work? Can I get back to Destiny Islands?"  
Cid stopped and thought for a moment. "Well... the worlds aren't connected   
anymore, so the gummiships won't be able to work- so I don't think there's   
any way you can get back to your island..."  
Sora's smile suddenly turned to a frown, and he closed his saddened eyes.   
"Oh... I understand..." he said, his voice now a deepened, sorrowfull tone.  
Goofy puy his hand on his back comfortingly.  
"Cheer up..." came Donald's voice. "It's alright, you'll get back there...  
somehow..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Kairi sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed and looked   
down at her bedsheets. She let a single tear roll down her cheek.  
"Kairi! Rise and shine!" came her mother's voice from downstairs. "Selphie   
is here to see you!"  
Kairi got dresed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and went downstairs,   
and there sat Selhpie, smiling, drinking hot chocolate, chatting with   
Kairi's mom. Selphie looked up and saw her. "Hi Kairi, good morning."  
Kairi sighed softly. "Good morning."  
"Breakfast honey?" her mom asked.  
"No, that's alright. Selphie and I will just go play with the others. I'm   
not hungry."  
"Alright dear, have fun."  
Selphie and Kairi walked out of the house and went to go sit on the edge of   
the pier.  
"So... Kairi... you've been so down since Sora and Riku have been gone...   
and, well... I was wondering... Do you like one of them?"  
Kairi didn't even lift her head. "They were both my friends..."  
"No, that isn't whatI mean! I mean... do you have a crush on one of them? Or   
both even?"  
"Well... uh..." she blushed "I guess I like Sora. Riku too a little, but Sora  
more."  
Selphie nodded. "He'll come back, don't worry."  
Kairi lifted her head and looked out onto the horizon, Selphie could see tears   
running down her cheeks. "I know he will. He promised."  
Selphie put her hand on Kairi's back to try to sooth her. "It's alright to cry."  
Selphie opened her arms and Kairi sobbed into her sholder. "It's alright Kairi,  
everything will be ok..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Sora was now sitting on top of the accesory shop's roof. He ut his arms ontop of  
his knees, and rested his head on his arms. "Riku.... Kairi....... I'll come back  
to you Kairi... I promise..." he felt something wet and warm go down his cheek,   
and he realised he was crying. "I... I love you Kairi..."  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Kairi continued sobbing into Selphie's shoulder as Selphie stroked her hair.  
But as she cried, she heard her name softly. She stopped sobbing and lifted her   
head. And in a faint whisper she heard it... "I love you Kairi..." She stood up,  
and looked out to the horizon, and cried harder. "I love you too Sora!!! I love  
you too!!!" She dropped to her knees and broke out in tears.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Sora sat up. He thought he had heard something- Kairi's voice. Then, he heard it   
again... "I love you too Sora!!!" it was just a faint whisper, but it was louder  
to him because of what the words meant. He sobbed softly to himself as he thought  
of her. "Oh Kairi....."  
  
**************************************************************************  
Author's note: Ok, another very VERY short chapter... Maybe... if I get   
some reviews I'll post up the next chapter... and maybe it'll be longer...  
but only if you review! ~Peachie  
************************************************************************** 


	3. Lover's first kiss

**************************************************************************  
Author's note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! ^^ Ok, you guys said you   
wanted longer chapters, you got 'em! Her ya go! Read and review!!!  
Note: In the flashback, it's from hor Kairi saw it.  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter three: Lover's first kiss  
  
Selphie smiled at her friend, who was now sobbing as she looked out into   
the sunset, half expecting Sora to come out of nowhere, but when he didn't,   
she lowered her head.  
Selphie stood up and put her hand on Kairi's shoulder soothingly. She couldn't  
hear Sora's voice earlier, but she knew what had happened. Kairi lifted her   
head up again. "I know he'll come back to me. I just know it." Selphie smiled   
and hugged her friend tightly. "I know he will. He'll come back to you. He'll   
find a way."  
Kairi nodded and smiled again, wiping away the last of her tears. "You go do   
whatever it is you want now, I'm alright again."  
Selphie nodded, and with that, the young girl took her leave. Kairi headed again  
to the "Secret Place". Once there she went inside, and looked at the door that   
had always been there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kairi stood faced torwards the door. Sora ran in quickly, obviously scared by   
somtheing.  
"Kairi!"  
She turned around slowly, she was exausted. The heartless were tring to take   
her heart, and it was wearing her out. "Sora..."  
The door opened and she was sent quickly towards him, but when she was about   
to reach him, he was gone, and she was somewhere else. Darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi sighed remembering it, then looked to the drawing on the wall of she   
and Sora. She smiled remembering how Sora must have put the paopu there, and   
how she had marked it to show her giving him one also. She smiled and ran her   
fingers along the wall again, as she had right after she had last seen Sora.  
She'd give up everything to be with him, and longed for a way to see him...   
if only...  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Sora paced back and forth in the vacant house that was in the second district.   
He knew he had to get back to her-- but how?  
"Maybe if we can get back to Riku and King Mickey-" Goofy started.  
"But HOW?" Sora asked still pacing.  
Goofy shrugged and looked at Donald. They both had assumed that he'd gone crazy.   
He'd told them how he'd heard Kairi, but they didn't believe him.  
"Our hearts are connected..." Sora thought out loud, "So, that must mean   
something, right?" he stopped and looked at his friends. They shrugged and   
looked at eachother.  
Sora sighed and sat on the ground. "What's the use?"  
Just then, Sora had a brilliant idea. He summoned the genie.  
"Genie! Can you take me to Destiny Islands as one of my three wishes?" Sora   
asked with his eagerness quite apparent.  
"Well kid, I guess I could try." he pointed his finger in the air as all sorts   
of colorful sparks came out of it. "Heeeeereee we go!"  
The next thing he knew, Sora was sitting up-- inside his bedroom! Goofy and   
Donald were sprawled out across his bedroom also, but he didnt care right then.   
He jumped out the window and ran across the beach of Destiny Islands. "Kairi!   
Kairi! Where are you?"  
Kairi looked up from the drawings on the wall, having heard his voice. "Sora... no,   
it couldn't be..."  
"KAIRI!" he yelled, glancing around.  
"Sora!" she screamed as she ran out of the secret place. She stopped at the   
waterfall, watching him.  
He was glancing around anxiously, and he seemed so pure to her- so perfect. She stood   
there for a moment, watching the spikey-haired brunette before she yelled out to him.   
"I'm over here Sora! I'm over here!"  
Sora looked up and saw her, he started running to her. Kairi also started running   
to him, and when they reached eachother, the both of them stood there nervously.  
"I'm so glad you're O.K. Kairi..." Sora said, now staring into her deep blue-green   
eyes.  
"I'm glad you're ok too..." Kairi blushed slightly, staring at the ground.  
Sora smiled softly to himself, then took her chin in his hand, making her look at him.   
Her mouth hung open wide as she looked at him. Then, he leaned in and kissed her gently.   
She wrapped her arms around him and he put his hands at her waste, they never broke   
their kiss.  
Finally, Sora broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kairi."  
"I love you too Sora."  
Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus all watched from afar. Selphie let out a deep sigh. "That's so   
romantic..."  
Wakka laughed and patted her on the head. Tidus stuck out his tongue. "This is gross."  
Selphie smirked and looked over at him. "Is it?" "Yes." he said completely discusted.  
Selhpie leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He stared at her for a moment.   
"Not so bad, huh?"  
Tidus tearned a deep shade of red and shook his head no. Wakka laughed. "This is turning   
into lover's island, ya."  
Selhpie laughed.  
Kairi and Sora looked over to the three and blushed. "I didn't know we had an audience..."   
Kairi stated nervously.  
"Me either." Sora chipped in.  
Kairi quickly changed the subject by kissing him again. She just couldn't get enough of him-  
the scent of him, the feel of him, the taste of him. She never wanted him to leave her side.  
After they had broken the kiss, they gazed into eachother's eyes.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Promise me something?"  
"What is it?"  
"... Promise me you'll never leave me?" she asked, and with that, she wrapped her arms around  
him tight, holding him close to her as she rested her head on his chest.  
He smiled and stroked her hair. "I promise that I won't leave you. Not if I can help it."  
Kairi smiled and sobbed joyfull tears into his red shirt.  
"Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
**************************************************************************  
Author's not: And so ends another great chapter. *sigh* well, please  
review! I made the chapter a little longer, and please excuse the mooshyness.  
^^v Lol. ~Peachie  
************************************************************************** 


End file.
